destino
by sweets love
Summary: Sakura se destaco en la gran guerra ninja por su técnica de resurrección pero nadie sabe lo que hizo y sacrifico para que sus amigos sean felices. Sasuke se acercara ella y ella a el pero alguien seinterpondra -sasuke el es mas importante perdóname-dcia mientras le tomaba la mano y se iba con el fuera de la aldea.pero su hermano no lo permitirá -saku-nechan no te permitire irte
1. Chapter 1

Destinos

En la gran cuarta guerra ninja todo estab en caos pues había muchas muertes por todo lugar y el hospital estaba luchaban por estaba peleando contra naruto mientras madaraestaba conmandando a los biyyus los de konoha fueron cayendo heridos y los hikagues de las cinco grandes naciones estaban a penas contra los se encontraba curando a todos con desesperación al igual que sus otros cinco clones. A pesar de todo lo que veía se contenía de no ir a la pelea pues era su obligación como ninj-medic curara a los heridos pero nosoporto cuando vio que el pequeño niño que curaba se daba por vencido

Sakura POV

-vamos resiste.-le decía al pequeño niño de tan solo 12 añ toda una vida por vivir no se puede dar por vencido.-porfavor no te des por vencido.-le rogue al niño todavía no puedo creer que lo mandaran a la guerra solo por ser un jounin "es solo un bebe" grite en mi mente mientras sentía que las lagrimas salian de mis ojos

-lo siento pero no uedo mas por favor dale esto a mi mama.-decia el niño mientras sacaba de su chaleco una carta.-dile que la esperare con mi alegro haber conocido a la gran ninj-medic sakura haruno discipula de la quinta hokague.-me dijo el niño mientras me sonreía y vi que la luz se iba de sus ojos

-NOOOO.-grite no podía morir era tan solo un niño

-sakura-sama aquí viene otro.-me dijo una enfermera mientras me guiaba a otro importar mi estado.-fue atacada por una bomba y le atravesaron el pecho con una espada.-me dijo la enfermera mientras se hacia a un lado dejándome ver a una joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules que me sonreía débilmente

-ino.-susurre al ver a mi mejor amiga en ese estado entonces sin importarme nada me puse a curarla pero tenia muchos órganos dañados. **No la puedes salvar **me dijo mi inner pero no me daría por vencida

-dejalo frente de marquesina se que no me puedes ayudr.-me dijo mi mejor me dije a mi misma que utilizaría la técnica de chiyo-san.y empeze a utilizarla

Se esta curando se esta curando me decía mi mente mientas me sentía agotada luego de asegurarme de que aya reconstruido lo mas grave deje que alguien mas hiciera lo demás por mi. Ino había quedado inscociente mientras la curaba.

No puedo seguir aquí tengo que tome mis hermientas ninjas y Sali al campo de batalla sin importarme que este sin chacra

Fin del sakura POV

Sakura al llegar al campo de batalla vio como todos morían entonces diviso a un chico mas o menos de la misma edad que el niño que había muerto y supuso que seria su compañero pues este le había comentado acerca de su mejor amigo y la chica qe le sin pensarlo fue a ayudarlo. Sakura enpezo a luchar a lado del niño hasta que apareció frente a ellos un biyuu de cinco colas "ukata"pensó sakura lo cual provoco que el biyuu le diera a la compañera del niño dejándola gravemente herida entonces su compañero furiosose dirigió a el biyuu

-NOOOO.-grito sakura pero era demasiado tarde lo habían sakura empezó a sentir que ya no podía mas y su subconciente se hundió en lo mas oscuro de su alma

Mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba sin piedad alguna y mataba a todos los enemigo sin importrle las graves heridas que tenia

Sakura estaba en lo mas profundo de su ser hasta que escucho unas voces que la llamaban y ella al abrir los ojos se topo con siete sombras que la miraban fijamente

-si quieres salvarlos a todos-dijo una voz de una chica

-has un pacto con nosotros y termina esta guerra-le dijo una voz de un hombre mayor

-si lo haces todos estarán felices y vivos.-le dijo la voz de un niño

-pero luego tendras que morir si no quieres vivir como vivimos nosotros y crear un desembalance entre las cinco naciones-le dijo la voz de ukataka

-termina con la ambicion de los ninjas.-le dijo una niña mientras le tomaba la mano-moriras? Verdad auque tu decides si queras vivir luego dependerá de ti

-despues de todo no podemos aobligarte a nada.-le dijo ukataka

- aceptas?.-le pregunto de nuevo la niña

-Acepto.- le dijo sakura mientras empezaba a sentir que su cuerpo le quemaba .-ahhhh que me pasa .-les pregunto pues veía que le empezaban a salir simpolos en difernees parte de su cuerpo

-esos son los ellos con los que los contendrás ahorra solo asegurate de poder dominarlos .-le dijo ukataka mientras el y las demás sonbras desaparecia.- pero tu podras después de todo eres una haruno

Neji se encontraba peleando junto con lee y hinata contra un biyuu hasta que aprecio sakura toda herdia y empezó a actacr al biyuu sin importar sus graves heridas

-haruno apartate.-le grito neji pues vio que le quedaba poco chacra a la peli rosa y que varios de sus puntos estaban bloqueados

-SAKURA-CHAN.-grito lee al ver como la pelirosa salía volando hacia elos a gran velocidad .el biyuu le había dado con la colas a su estomago desaciendo la parte baja de su uniforme de ninj-medic.

Entonces neji la agarro antesde que para mas lejos y cundo estab a punto de reclamarle por su imprudencia vio que los ojos de sakura estaban perdidos._ella esta como lee en los exámenes chunin, sigue peleando a pesar de que ya no tiene conciencia de lo que hace_ pensó con tristesa neji

-neji.-grito hinata mientras apartaba a su primo para que no resuntaran heridos con la gran energía que les lanzo el biyuu provocando que esta saliera gravenmente haya utilizado su ataque rotatorio

-HINATAAAAAAAAAA.-grito neji al ver que su prima caia al suelo con mucha sangre a su alrededor.

En ese momento sakura despertó y se alejo de neji para mirar a hinata y luego al biyuu.

Con decisión fue directo hacia el biyuupero por su mal estado el biyuu logro atraparla por el cuello y ahorra estaba reuniendo una gran bola de chacra en su boca. ** No puedo morir todos me necesitan aun** se dijo a si misma sakura y sin importrle el no poder respirar y sus huesos rotos junto suficiente chacra en su puño y lo golpeo con fuerza provcando que la energía se fuera con el biyuu entonces el sello que tenia sakura en su estomago empezó a arderle y supo que era el momento

Ella con fuerza en las manos arranco una parte del biyuu procndo que este empezara a sangrar a lo que sakura se acerco y empezó a berber esa sángrelo suficiente para que el sello dejara de quemarle

Luego de eso el biyuu se miraron sorprendidos a la pelirosa que mato a un biyuu con solo un golpe pues no habían visto cuando ella tomo la sangre por la arena

Poco después fue por los demás biyuu matándolos a todos mientras su cuerpo empezaba a regenerarse mas rápido pero entonces se vio emboscada por lo antiguos kagues de las cinco naciones y entre todos ellos hirieron a sakura

**No puedo mas creo que moriré ahorra con esta maldición** pensó sakura pero entonces oye que alguien le hablaba

-si quieres te doy el poder pero tendras que hacer un trato conmigo.-le dijo una voz varonil

-…..-sakura no dijo nada pues era imposible que alguien pudiera ayudarla y mucho mas curarla

-al ver tu silencio te ayudare .-decia lo voz mientras tanto sakura sentía que alguien la besaba al cuello.-ahorra te dare un poder increíble revive si quieres que ellos vivan y matalos si quieres que mueran.-le susurro mientras se alejaba de ella y una marca en forma d mariposa aprecia en su cuello-adios mi dulce cereso maldito

en ese momento sakura despertó de haber muerto unos minutos y vio todo como si tuviera nuevos ojos. Se quito la banda de su cabello que ahorra había crecido de forma rápida hasta su cintura

-ya es hora de que todo termine.-dijo sakura mientras que hacia un monton de cellos con sus manos rapidamente y de su cuerpo salian un monto de rayos matando a los zetsus que habían en un kilometro a la redonda.

Al mismo tiempo que corria rápido hacia los enemigos y los mataba en un instante sorprendiendo a todos los chinobis

**Perdónenme todos** pensó sakura mientras se posicionaba en medio del campo de batallas y hacia un montos de sellos y yutsus una vez terminado hizo aprecer a todos los shinobis de su alianza vivos y muertos en el centro donde estaba ella mientras los encerraba en una gran escudo

Mientras ella salía a peler contra todos los enemigo matándolos a todos

Mientras tanto los que estabn dentro del escudo veian sorprendidos la agilidad de la ninja sin darse cuenta que estabn sinedo curados

Una vez sakura termino con todos los enemigo fue al lugar donde están sus dos mejores amigos peleando

Una vez el escudo desapareció todos se dirigieron al lugar donde fue la peli rosa

Sakura una vez llego peleo directamente contra óbito (madara) pero este logro vencerla clavándole la espada en el pecho y tirándola al lugar donde estaban naruto y sasuke peleando

Sakura en ese momento se arrempitio de haber utilizado todo su chacra apenas y podía moverse y sabia que su fin llegaría pronto

Al ver el cuerpo de su compañera inerte desangranse frente a ellos los enfureció y atacaron a madara los dos pero madara se defendia muy bien pero lograban hacerle daño

Sakura al ver que madara mucho se utilizar el resto de chacra que le quedaba en un genyutsu

Entonces naruto y sasuke lograron atravesar a madara con un chidory y un puton rasengan shurikn con energía demoniaca

Estabn agotados peroles alegro saber que habían logrado vencer a madara y vengar a la herida de su amiga pelirosa y cuando estabn a punto de voltearse para ver a su amiga oyeron el grito de tsunade

-SAKURAAAAAAAAA.-grito esta meintras corria hacia el cuerpo de su alumna

En ese momento naruto y sasuke voltearon hacia madara y como si aigan estados ciegos vieron que su amiga estab a un costado de este con una gran herida

Sakura había utilizado un genyutsue n sasuke y naruto para que no la vieran cuando ella inmovilizo a madara para que ellos atacaran sin miedo.y asi lo hicieron hirieron a su mejor amiga en el ataque

Todos los shinobis miraron sorprendidos al uchiha y al uzumaki pues nunca imaginaron que serian capaces de atacar a madara con su compañera en medio.**ellos mataron a su compañera de equipo por el bien del mundo shinobi **pensaban todos pues ninguno de ellos se habría ni siquiera en pensar en sacrificar a su campañero o compañera pero aquellos lo hicieron in contenerse

Naruto y sasuke no salian de su asombro habían matado a sakura junto con madara

-SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA

Gritaron ambos mientras corrian hacia su amiga la cual estab siendo curada inútilmente por la hokage

Los tres estaban llorando frente a la pelirosa

**Todavía me falta algo por hacer por naruto por sasuke por todos** pensó sakura mientras trataba de moverse

-sakura no te muevas sino la hemorragia seguirá.-le dijo su maestra mientras la sostenía

Entonces sakura la empujo a un lado mientras se ponía de pie a duras penas

-sakura no debes hacer esfuerzos deja que te cure.-le dijo sauke mientras se acercaba a ella para acostarla de nuevo pero entonces sakura empezó a hacer muchos movientos de manos

-detente no hagas nada.-le dijo sauke mientras trata de detenerla al igual que los otros dos

-yutzu de revivicion.-susurro sakura mientras liberaba harto chacra de los biyuu al sulo he hacia que revivan varios ninjas que habían muerto en la guerra y a otros

-SAKURA-CHANN.-grito naruto al ver como su compañera caia suelo

**Ya no puedo mas moriré tranquila ellos seran felices naruto con jiraya-san y sasuke-kun con su con asuma sensei** pensó sakura mientras se hundía en la oscuridad

**No te dejare morir recuerda que hicimos un pacto y tu lo cumpliras me sacaras de este calabozo y le daras un sentido a mi vida **dijo una vozmientras volia a besar el cuello donde estab la marca en forma de mariposa


	2. Chapter 2

Destinos

_**Todavía me falta algo por hacer por naruto por sasuke por todos**__ pensó sakura mientras trataba de moverse_

_-sakura no te muevas sino la hemorragia seguirá.-le dijo su maestra mientras la sostenía_

_Entonces sakura la empujo a un lado mientras se ponía de pie a duras penas_

_-sakura no debes hacer esfuerzos deja que te cure.-le dijo sauke mientras se acercaba a ella para acostarla de nuevo pero entonces sakura empezó a hacer muchos movientos de manos_

_-detente no hagas nada.-le dijo sasuke mientras trata de detenerla al igual que los otros dos_

_-yutzu de revivicion.-susurro sakura mientras liberaba harto chacra de los biyuu al suelo he hacia que revivan varios ninjas que habían muerto en la guerra y a otros_

_-SAKURA-CHANN.-grito naruto al ver como su compañera caia suelo_

_**Ya no puedo mas moriré tranquila ellos seran felices naruto con jiraya-san y sasuke-kun con su hermanoy los demás con asuma sensei**__ pensó sakura mientras se hundía en la oscuridad_

_**No te dejare morir recuerda que hicimos un pacto y tu lo cumpliras me sacaras de este calabozo y le daras un sentido a mi vida **__dijo una vozmientras volia a besar el cuello donde estab la marca en forma de mariposa_

Poco después de que este besara su cuello la marca de mariposa tomo color rojizo

Lo cual no paso desapercibido para los demás y se preocuparon mas al ver que ella tenia algún sello

Pero esa mariposa logr curar a sakura un poco pero no lo sufienciente para permitirle vivir por mcho tiempo

"**maldición alguien me esta impidiendo utilizar todo el poder y tampoco me benefiacia ele star tan lejos"**se lamento el joven de la voz que le puso la marca a sakura "**vive mi cereso maldito"**

Entonces sakura se lamento el no haber conocido a aquel muchacho de cabellera rosa que le prometió ir a tomar el puesto que le corresponde al lado de ella y no poder ayudar a aquella voz que le dio el beso en el cuello

-naruto…-hablo sakura mientras veía as u alrededor. Todos sus compañeros y amigos estabn llorando a su alrededor mientras su maestra continuaba inútilmente detener la hemorragia

**Es inútil **le hablo su iner a sakura** ella no puede curara las células que están siendo destruidas por dentro por el futon rasengan shuriken** "_si lo se" _le dijo sakura

-sakura-chan porfavor no te mueras perdóname .-decia naruto mientras apretabab la mano de esta mientras un monton de lagrimas salian.-no te vimos yo y sasuke nunca quisimos que tu salieras lastimada

-sakura no te des por vencida resiste pelea.-le decía sauke meintras le sostenía su mano y su rostro se llenaba de lagrimas

-no es su culpa.-le dijo sakura a sus compañeros mientras le sonreía.- por favor llévenme a la aldea.-les pidió a sus amigos pues quería ver a su madre y a su padre y despedirse de ellos

-no te preocupes te llevaremos cuando tsunade-obachaan te termine de curar .-le dijo naruto mientras veía como tsunade trataba de curarla pero la sangre salía saliendo del cuerpo de sakura.-vas a estar bien y todos volveremos a la aldea y seremos de nuevo el equipo siete con el teme.-decia naruto mientras lloraba mas y apretaba fuertemente la mano de eta

Todos los shinobis estaban tristes y con lagrimas en los ojos al ver como el namizake lloraba por su compañera al igual que el uchiha menor y como la hokage hacia lo imposible para salvar a su alumna

-naruto….-susurro sakura al oir a sus amigo mientras empezaba a llorar por las palabras de su amigo.-sabes que eso no va a poder ser posible.-le dijo mientras e regalaba una sonrisa triste

-no sakura-chan vas a ver que te van a curar y seremos de nuevo tu, yo y sasuke en el mismo equipo y cuando salgamos de misión yo llegare tarde y tu y el teme me trataran por llegar tarde pero mas trataremos a kakshi-sensei y entre los tres le daremos una paliza y de ves en cuando me gritaras por comer solo ramen y….. y….- no pudo continuar naruto y se tiro al suelo mientras lloraba fuertemente y golpeaba el suelo con furia

-sakura no se te ocurra dejarme como lo hiso dan y mi hermanito tu prometiste quedarte a mi lado, no te des por vencida.-le dijo tsunade mientras la curaba pero sus lagrimas le molestaban no la dejaban ver claramente

-sasuke-kun por favor quiero ver la aldea.-le rogo sakura mientras lloraba mas al ver el estado de sus seres mas queridos y el de sasuke

Sasuke sabiendo que ese era su ultimo deseo separo las manos de las hokage y cargo a sakura (ella estaba en su espalda) listo para correr lo mas rápido sin importarle sus heridas

Naruto al ver que sasuke la alejo de tsunade se interpuso en su camino

-TEME QUE CREES QUE HACES BAJA A SAKURA PARA QUE LA CUREN PUEDE MORIR S PASA MAS TIEMPO.-le grito meintras trataba de hacer que sauke soltara a sakura y la acostara de nuevo

-deja que la curen puede morir.-decia naruto mientras golpeaba a suske en el estomago para que suelte a sakura

-YA BASTA NARUTO.-grito sasuke mientras levantaba la cara mostrando que estaba empapadas de muchas lagrimas.-BASTA SABES QUE NO PUEDE VIVIR MUCHO Y MENOS DESPUES DE NUESTROS ATAQUES.-gritaba lleno de fustracion y culpa.-LO UNICO QUE PODEMOS HACER ES CUMPLIR SUS ULTIMOS DESEOS.-decia sasuke mientras pasaba a un lado de naruto que estaba en shock

-acepta que ella no podrá vivir mucho tratemos de estar juntos como un equipo mientras ella este aun con nosotros.-decia saskue mientras empezaba a correr por lo arboles para llegar a konoha pues no estab muy lejos

Naruto pareció reaccionar a las palabras de su amigo y lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo

Mientras tanto los otros shinobis habían decidido alcanzar al equipo siete para ver lo que pasaba cuando la ninj-medic muriera y para dar sus pesames

Todos estabn preocupados por aquel equipo que no habin tomado en cuenta a las tres personas que habían sobrevivido gracias a la pelirosa

-sasuke.-susurro itachi.-te has enamorado de ella y ahorra la perderas

-naruto debes ser fuerte.-decia jiraya meintras seguía al grupo de shinobis

-ino no te derrunbes.-decia asuma mientras corri atras de jiraya

Mientras en otra parte

-muy bien ya saben cual es su misión verdad.-hablaba un joven de 18 años de cabellera rosa y ojos jades

Mientras miraba a las siete figuras que estabn delante de el

-si.-respondio un joven de cabellera rojisa cuyos ojos eran tapados por su cabellera

-ya saben que hacer si ella esta muerta.-decia mientras su mirada se cristalizaba.-haganlo aunque tengan que matar

-esperamos no llegar a ello.-respondio una joven de cbellera azulada con una flor de papel a un lado de su cabello

-vallan ahorra yo los alcanzare después de que logre salir y liberarme de esto.-decia mientas miraba las dstintas cadenas en sus muñecas y sellos

-hai.-respondieron las siete sombras despareciendo

-no se te ocurra morir hermanita.-deica mientras empleaba mucho chacra para soltar las cadenas mientras los sellos le ardían

En el camino sasuke estaba cansado y de eso se dio cuenta kakashi y se acerco a sasuke

-sasuke yo cargare a sakura desde ahorra.-le dijo mientras se detenia para que sauke le de a sakura pero este simplemente o ignoro

-sasuke perdóname por hacerte cargarme.-le susurro sakura a sauke pues ella tenia en mente la gavedad de las heridas del uchiha

-hmp.-respondio sasuke.-no es nada

Entonces sasuke sintió que su vista se nublaba y cuando salto en el siquiente árbol piso mal y cayo el se dio la vuelta para que sakura no saliera lastimada pero justo cuando iba tocar el suelo alguien lo sostuvo

-teme ahorra yo llevare a sakura-chan.-dijo naruto meintras sauke se la entregaba y este la cargaba y empezaba a correr con sasuke por detrás

El equipo siete estaba reunido como antes y se dirigían a la aldea como si acabaran de completar una misión

-NARUTO SUELTAME.-grito sakura meintras empujaba a su compañero haciendo que este la soltar y ella cayera al suelo pero antes kakashi la sostuvo y la bajo al suelo

En ese instante del cuerpo de sakura empezó a formarse una capa de zorro demoniaco

-ALEJESE KAKSHI-SENSEI.-grito sakura mientras lo empujaba pero al hacerlo le iso un gran daño rompiéndole el brazo y unas costillas

Entonces todos los shinobis se pusieron en guardia al ver que la pelirosa se estab convirtiendo en un bijuu y tsunade se acerco para curar a kakashi

Naruto y sasuke estabn perplejos pues sakura nunca fue una jinchuriki y ahorra tenia una manta como si lo fuera

-sakura-chan que te pasa.-pregunto naruto mientras se acercaba a ella pero sakura empezo a llorar estrepitosamente

-sakura tranquilisate.-le dijo sasuke mientras se acercaba la igual que naruto

-no se acerquen porfavor.-decai meintras se arrodilla pues no podía mantenerse de pie-no los puedo controlar.-susurro sakura

Mientras otras colas se iban formando hasta llegar a la sexta cola

Los kages pensaron que debían de matar a la chica antes de que pierda por completo la conciencia de quien es ella y evitar que maten a los shinobis

Pues sakura ya había atacado a su sensei

-justo cuando el raikage iba a por ella se interpuso bee

-no lo hagas hermano.-le dijo seriamente pues sabia que si su hermano la mataba se ganaría el odio de todos los de konoha y seria cazado por naruto y el uchiha

-esta perdiendo el control bee apártate.-le dijo el raikage seriamente

-es cierto es mejor terminar esto antes de que pase a mayores.-respondio la mizukage acecandose a donde estaba sakura pero en su camino se interpuso shisune

-no lo permitiré ella es la disipula de tsunade-sama.-decia mientras se ponía en guardia al igual que la kage

-esto tonto ya deben de saber que es peligroso además ella esta por morir.-dijo el tsuchikage acercándose a sakura pero un kunai se interpuso en su cuello impidiéndole seguir

-si esta por morir no hay porque matarla.-respondio neji

-ustedes mocosos como se atreven a levantarse en armas contra nosotros.-alzo la voz el tsuchikage molesto .-nosotros somos los kages de las cinco naciones bajen las armas si no quieren morir

-no las bajaremos.-respondieron los tres que protegían a la haruno

Entonces los shinobis empezaron a disputar entre ellos por la altaneria de los ninjas de konoha

Mientras varios de los amigos y amigas de sakura también levantaron armas contra los tres kages dándoles a entender que protegerían a sakura con su vida

Sakura oye como empezaban a pelear entre si lo cual la puso mas mal

-por favor dejen que me maten es lo mejor .- decía mientras la séptima cola se formaba y ella sentía qe perdia el control de su cuerpo

En ese momento sasuke y naruto se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron mientras los tres lloraban

Entonces poco a poco fueron desapareciendo las colas y la manta

-no debes soportarlo todo tu sola sakura.-le dijo sasuke mientras veía que se calmaba

-por eso somos amigos para que te puedas apoyar en nosotros.-termino naruto mientras la cargaba y empezaba a correr con sasuke a su lado

Todo vieron como tranquilizaron a la haruno asi que dejaron de temer un poco pero los kages no

-como vuelvan a querer levantara las armas contra sakura.-dijo tsunade.-LOS MATARE.-grito lo ultimo dándoles una mirada helada y salió detrás de su alumna seguida por kakashi que estab mejor

Los otros decidieron seguirlos solo por si acaso la situación volvía a salirse de control

Mientras tanto sakura empezó a recordar como había concido a todos sus seres queridos

Meintras la aldea empezaba a divisarse

Los niños de aldea los había visto y sentido que todos se acercaban y le habían dicho a las mujeres de konoha y estas estabn ahí para recibir a sus esposos, hijos y hermanos

Sakura pudo divisar a su amdre que la espera con una sonrisa pero al verla siendo cargada por naruto su sonrisa se le borro

-naruto detente aquí.-dijo sakura en la puerta de la aldea

Mientras su madre se acercaba corriendo a donde estaba su hija

-sakura hija que te paso.-decia eintras veía que no dejaba de sangrar

Lo cual provoca qu su madre se pusiera a llorar a su lado al igual que su padre

-rapido hay que llevarla al hospital porque no la curaron en ves de traerla.-les exigió el padre de sakura a naruto y sasuke

-donde esta la hokage ella puede ayudarte hija decía esta mientras levantava la vista buscándola pr la vista y la encontró y fue a donde ella

-por favor ayude a mi hija hokage-sama.-decia en una reverencia la madre de sakura

-no puedo.-dijo con voz ahogada la hokage mientras sus lagrimas salian a brotones

Entonces los padres de sakura se dieron cuenta del prque la habian traido sin ser curada

**No puede ser curada va a morir** pensaron ambos padre y entonces los dos se arrodillaron ante la hokage

-por favor se lo ruego no deje mi hija se muera curela.-rogo el padre de sakura

-porfavor.-siguio la madre

-perdon pero es imposible.-dijo la hogake mientras caia al suelo ya no podía soportar mas muertes de sus seres mas queridos

-usted es la princesa de la medicina.-le gritaba la madre de saukra meintras la tomaba por los hombros.-haga aga por mi única hija.-decia llorando

-nosotros se la encomendamos .-decia el apdre meintras hacia que su esposa suelte a la hokage

-ELLA ES MI UNICA HIJA Y AHORRA VA A MORIR NO ME PUEDE HACER ESTO.-dijo la madre de sakura mientras trataba de safarse del agarre de su esposo.-USTED PROMETIO que la cuidaría.-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro

Sakura que estab acostada en la puerta observaba todo con tristesa

Ella nunca quiso hacerle ese daño a sus padres y a su maestra

Nunca quiso ver a la fuerte de su maestra derrumbada como lo estaba ahorra

-BASTA MAMA PAPA.-grito sakura para que ellos le pusieran atención a ella.-porfavor quiero estar con ustedes

-hija.-dijieron los dos mientras se acercaban a su hija y la brazaban con cuidado para no lastimarla

-hija no tevallas.-le rogo su madre

-lo siento mama.-dijo sakura

Como los tres se estabn abrazando sakura levanto sus manos

-los amos y los quiero muchísimo mama papa.-dijo mientras los noqueaba dejándolos inscocientes

Naruto y sasuke compredieron el porque le iso eso _**no quiere que sus padres la vean morir**_ pensaron ambos mientras se acercaban y separaban a sakura de sus padres

Sus padre quedaron a un lado inscocientes

Los tres se estabn abrazando

-los extrañare.-dijo sakura

Mientras el chacra de sakura disminuía considerablemente

Justo en ese instante aprecen siete sombras de la nada frente a sakura, sasuke y naruto

Una vez se disipo el humo pudieron ver quienes era

-ustedes imposible.-dijieron naruto y sasuke al mismo tiempo mientras se ponían en guardia para proteger a s amiga

Mientras los demás shinobis estaban en shock al ver a aquel grupo

-los akatsuki.-susurro sakura

Perdón por las fallas de ortografía y bueno pues este es mi primer fics asi que si tienen alguna queja algan amenaza o algua felicitación dejen un review porfa

Después de todo ese es el pago que recibo

Ah perdón por canfundirme este ukataka era el jinchuriki de seis colas no el de cinco


End file.
